The objective is to develop a core model program of self-sustaining community-based cancer prevention and intervention for cohorts of workers that have been identified as being at high risk of cancer due to past workplace exposure to hazardous agents. The program incorporates the following elements: 1. Identification and notification of cohorts of workers (and their families) who are at high rist of cancer and pre-cancerous conditions due to past exposure to carcinogens in the workplace; 2. Determination of the needs of the cohorts, and identification of available resources to alleviate those needs through the provision of medical surveillance and preventive action for the pre-clinically affected, early treatment of those with clinically evident diseases and care of the terminally ill, as well as sources of financial, legal and emotion support. 3. Individual, family and peer group education in the referral and use of identified resources. To date, an operating model has been developed and applied to three high risk cohorts. Continuation of this grant will allow for evaluation and refinement of the model in relation to differing circumstances. This application is for three years. The first year would be devoted to identifying and developing responses to problems in the current cohorts, and the identification of additional cohorts. The second and third years would be devoted to implementing the model in additional cohorts, and to ensure that all current programs are institutionalized and self-sustaining.